


Enfance

by PlumeDeChien



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Gen, Potion ratée, Retour à l'enfance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumeDeChien/pseuds/PlumeDeChien
Summary: Arthur demande à Merlin une potion, mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

_**3 CORS** _

**1\. INT. LABORATOIRE DE MERLIN – JOUR**

_ARTHUR et MERLIN se font face. ARTHUR tient une fiole dans la main._

ARTHUR- Vous êtes sûr de votre coup-là ? Parce que si c’est pour se retrouver à cracher des flammes ou à avoir une tignasse multicolore, je vous préviens c’est pas la période !

MERLIN – Ça craint rien. En plus je sais même pas la faire la potion du souffle de flammes.

ARTHUR – Tiens ça m’aurait étonné. Par contre vous savez faire les cheveux arc-en-ciel ?

MERLIN – Non plus mais si vous voulez j’ai un petit sort pour faire pousser les cheveux …

ARTHUR - Non mais ça va aller merci. Bon et pour ça c’est une goutte ?

MERLIN – Non toute la fiole.

ARTHUR – Vous voulez dire comme pour la potion de vivacité ?

MERLIN – Oh ça va ! Ça avait bien marché du coup.

ARTHUR – Tu penses ! J’ai cavalé dans tout le château jusqu’au milieu de la nuit. Cette fois-ci c’est pas tellement l’ambiance.

MERLIN – Ça craint rien je vous dis. C’est moi qui l’ait fait, y a que des plantes là-dedans.

_Sceptique, ARTHUR boit la fiole. Rapidement de la fumée lui sort de la bouche, des oreilles et du nez jusqu’à ce qu’on ne le voit plus. Quand la fumée se dissipe, un enfant de 5 ans a pris la place du Roi. Les vêtements qu’il portait sont beaucoup trop grands, la couronne lui est tombé autour du cou._

ARTHUR ( _avec sa voix d’enfant_ ) – La prochaine fois que tu me donnes un truc pour que je le boive, je le balance aux chèvres.

_**OUVERTURE** _

**2\. INT. CHAMBRE DE LÉODAGAN ET SÉLI – JOUR**

_MERLIN habille ARTHUR enfant alors que SÉLI les regarde._

SÉLI – Je croyais que vous n’aviez pas de môme vous ?

MERLIN – Combien de fois est-ce qu’il faudra que je vous répète que ce n’est pas mon enfant ?

SÉLI – Déjà que j’en ai jusque là que vous soyez venu me chercher pour des fringues, mais en plus si ce gamin il est pas de vous je vois pas pourquoi on l’habillerait. Qu’il retourne chez ses parents.

MERLIN – Ça aussi je vous l’ait déjà dit mais comme vous n’écoutez rien il va encore falloir que je répète : ce n’est pas un enfant non plus !

SÉLI – Si c’est pas un mouflet, vous m’expliquerez ce que c’est parce que, excusez-moi, mais là c’est pas flagrant.

ARTHUR – Vous me fatiguez. C’est pourtant pas compliqué, Merlin a raté une potion et maintenant je suis comme ça.

SÉLI – Ah donc c’est l’autre peigne cul qui a encore tout foiré. Je comprends tout de suite mieux. Et donc tu es qui normalement ?

ARTHUR – Arthur, Roi de Bretagne.

**3\. INT. CHAMBRE DE LÉODAGAN ET SÉLI**

_LÉODAGAN les a rejoint._

LÉODAGAN – Quoi ! Vous voulez dire que ça c’est Arthur ?

ARTHUR – Vous me montrez encore une fois du doigt en disant « ça », je vous marave.

SÉLI – Il a fier allure le souverain du royaume de Logres avec son enchanteur !

MERLIN – Oui bon ça va, j’ai dû merder quelque part.

ARTHUR – T’ « as dû merder » ? T’es bien poli. Je voulais lâcher prise et me détendre un peu. Paf ! J’ai 5 ans.

LÉODAGAN – Arthur … Ah non mais cette fois vous avez fait fort. Si des envahisseurs arrivent, les soldats accepteront pas de se faire donner des ordres par un môme et les rencontres diplomatiques c’est même pas la peine, ils risqueraient de croire qu’on se fout de leur gueule. On est marrons de tous les côtés.

ARTHUR – C’est pour ça que c’est vous qui vous occuperez de ça pendant que Merlin trouve une solution.

LÉODAGAN – Quand je disais « les soldats n’accepteront pas de se faire donner des ordres par un môme », je disais plus ou moins ça pour moi aussi.

ARTHUR – T’obéis pas, tu payes.

LÉODAGAN – Moi je crois qu’en tant que membre d’une même famille, il est important de se serrer les coudes dans les moments de coup dur.

_ARTHUR lève les yeux au ciel._

**4\. INT. COULOIRS – JOUR**

_LÉODAGAN et ARTHUR enfant croisent BOHORT._

BOHORT – Tiens seigneur Léodagan c’est vous ?

LÉODAGAN – Bah oui qui voulez-vous que ce soit d’autre ?

BOHORT – Excusez-moi mais c’est la présence de cet enfant à vos côtés qui a fait naître chez moi un doute.

_ARTHUR n’écoute pas. Il regarde les mouches voler._

LÉODAGAN – Ah ( _montrant Arthur du doigt_ ) ça ? C’est pas un enfant ça.

_En se voyant à nouveau montré du doigt et désigné en tant que « ça », ARTHUR fixe méchamment LÉODAGAN,_ _qui ne remarque rien._

BOHORT – Pardonnez-moi, j’ai bien peur de ne pas comprendre. Vous me dites que cette … personne-là n’est pas un enfant ?

LÉODAGAN – Non ! C’est Arthur ! J’ai pas du tout compris non plus mais apparemment ce serait rapport avec Merlin qui aurait encore plus ou moins tout foiré quoi.

BOHORT ( _affolé_ ) – Il est arrivé quelque chose à notre bon Roi ? Où est-il ?

LÉODAGAN – Là je vous dis ! Ça ( _montrant ARTHUR du doigt_ ) c’est Arthur !

_ARTHUR l’attaque en mordant sauvagement la main avec laquelle LÉODAGAN le désignait._

LÉODAGAN ( _surpris et douloureux_ ) – Ah mais vous êtes un malade ! Qu’est-ce qui vous prend ?

BOHORT – Êtes-vous sûr que ce n’est pas à vous que Merlin aurait fait boire une potion de confusion ?

_**FERMETURE** _

**5\. INT. CHAMBRE D’ARTHUR – NUIT**

_ARTHUR dort. GUENIÈVRE le réveille. ARTHUR se frotte les yeux en grognant._

GUENIÈVRE – Excuses-moi mais je crois que tu t’es perdu. Il faut retourner chez tes parents sinon ils vont s’inquiéter.

ARTHUR ( _se recouvrant le visage avec une couverture_ ) – C’est moi.

GUENIÈVRE – Je suis désolée mais si Arthur arrive et qu’il n’a plus de place dans le lit, il va encore crier.

ARTHUR – _se découvrant pour regarder Guenièvre dans les yeux_ ) – C’est moi Arthur. C’est ma chambre. C’est mon lit. Et j’ai sommeil.

GUENIÈVRE – Je te dis tout de suite mon petit bonhomme qu’il est hors de question que je te nettoies les fesses si tu fais pipi au lit.

ARTHUR – Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

GUENIÈVRE ( _fort_ ) – Je ne sais pas moi. C’est pas ça les enfants ? C’est affreusement sale ! Ça fait du bruit ! Ça crie partout !

_**NOIR** _

ARTHUR ( _OVER_ ) – Ça tombe bien je suis pas un enfant, moi.


	2. Chapter 2

_**3 CORS** _

**1\. EXT. PRAIRIE – JOUR**

_KARADOC et MEVANWI pique-niquent dehors. Le drap sur lequel ils mangent a presque disparu sous la quantité de nourriture. Au loin leurs enfants et ARTHUR enfant jouent._

MEVANWI – C’est quand même agréable de profiter du beau temps en famille.

KARADOC – Tout ce que vous voulez ma mie, faites juste attention à ne pas foutre de l’herbe dans le pâté.

_Les enfants viennent courir tout près. Deux sautent même par dessus les jambons._

KARADOC ( _attrapant les jambons et les briquant amoureusement avec un chiffon_ ) – Non mais ça va pas ! Je vous ai déjà répété 100 fois qu’on ne joue pas avec la nourriture ou à côté de la nourriture. Qu’est-ce qu’on aurait fait si vous m’aviez mis de la terre sur des cuissots séchés de cette qualité ?

MEVANWI – Tout va bien Karadoc, il faut bien qu’ils jouent.

KARADOC – Peut-être mais pas à proximité de la bouffe. Y a des choses, c’est sacré.

MEVANWI – S’il vous plaît, est-ce qu’on pourrait manger dans le calme.

_Les enfants reviennent en courant. KARADOC se met debout._

KARADOC ( _hurlant_ ) – Pas à côté de la bouffe !

_Les enfants sont surpris mais font rapidement demi-tour en riant._

KARADOC ( _se rassoit, perplexe_ ) – Dites, y en a un dans le groupe qu’est pas à nous non ?

MEVANWI – Ça fait 2 jours que les enfants se baladent partout avec ce garçon et ce n’est que maintenant que vous le remarquez ?

KARADOC - ‘Scusez j’ai pas toujours le nez dessus non plus. ( _regardant les monceaux de fromage_ ) Ah ! Ils ont piqué un bout de fromton !

_**OUVERTURE** _

**2\. INT. SALLE D’ARMES – JOUR**

_PERCEVAL est en tenue d’entrainement. KARADOC entre, suivit de ses enfants et d’ARTHUR enfant._

KARADOC – Je suis désolé, ma femme a dû partir alors c’est moi qui garde les mômes.

PERCEVAL ( _à Arthur_ ) Bonjour Sire. ( _à Karadoc_ ) Vous êtes même pas changé encore ! C’est pas pro ça.

ENFANT DE KARADOC – Papa on peut aller jouer ailleurs ?

KARADOC – Je ne peux pas vous laisser partir, votre mère m’a demandé de vous surveiller.

PERCEVAL – Attention, il faut pas trop écouter ce qu’elle dit votre femme, je suis sûr qu’elle est pas du genre à rater son tour pour dire des conneries !

KARADOC – C’est vrai qu’il y a plein de sujets, il faut souvent la briefer et surtout garder une villégiature constante !

ENFANT DE KARADOC – Allez papa. On se surveillera tous seuls.

KARADOC – Je sais pas bien si je peux. J’ai quand même croisé un chinetoque dans les couloirs ce matin.

PERCEVAL – Non mais là ils ont rien à craindre. Ils seront protégés par le Roi.

KARADOC – Si vous le dites. C’est bon les enfants mais on ne s’approche pas du bridé. Compris ?

TOUS LES ENFANTS – Oui papa !

_Ils sortent de la pièce en courant. ARTHUR, dernier, s’arrête pour jeter un regard à PERCEVAL puis quitte la pièce à la suite des autres._

PERCEVAL – J’ai jamais compris ce que vous aviez contre les chinois.

KARADOC – Des gars qui mangent n’importe quoi, c’est forcément des tarés.

**3\. INT. SALLE DE LA TABLE RONDE – JOUR**

_Les chevaliers sont réunis. Le ton est passablement monté alors que le siège du Roi est vide._

GALESSIN – On ne va quand même pas les laisser crécher ici quinze jours non ?

LÉODAGAN – C’est ce que je n’arrête pas de dire ! On fout tout ça dans une catapulte et hop ! Retour dans l’Empire du milieu directement par la voie royale.

BOHORT – Mais enfin ce sont des émissaires ! Ils sont venus pour parlementer. Pour quel genre de barbares passerions-nous si nous en venions à molester ces messagers ?

LÉODAGAN – Le genre qui se laisse pas emmerder !

CALOGRENANT – Pour ce genre de décision, il faudrait peut-être attendre le retour du Roi ?

LÉODAGAN – Oui enfin seulement, le Roi ça fait des jours qu’on ne l’a pas vu.

BOHORT – Nous avons eu beau demander à nos gardes de le rechercher dans tout le château, ils éprouvent quelques … difficultés.

PÈRE BLAISE – Ouais c’est à dire que comme ils sont plus ou moins incapables de reconnaître Arthur sans son costard, maintenant qu’il a 5 ans … Je crois que même moi je ne le reconnaîtrais pas.

PERCEVAL – Bah c’est pas compliqué, le Roi il passe son temps avec les enfants de Karadoc.

KARADOC – Quoi ?

GALESSIN – Vous saviez ça depuis le début et vous ne nous avez rien dit ?

PERCEVAL – Je croyais qu’on était encore sur les chinois, je voulais pas déranger.

**4\. EXT. BORD DU LAC – JOUR**

_PERCEVAL tient sa canne-caillou au dessus de l’eau. ARTHUR enfant arrive._

ARTHUR – T’es là. Cool.

PERCEVAL – Vous me cherchiez Sire ?

ARTHUR – Comment tu sais que c’est moi ?

PERCEVAL – Il y en a plusieurs ?

ARTHUR – Plusieurs quoi ?

PERCEVAL ( _réfléchissant une seconde_ ) – Je sais pas. Mais en tout cas il n’y a qu’un seul Arthur, Roi de Bretagne et c’est vous. On peut pas vous confondre.

ARTHUR – J’ai 5 ans. Je suis Roi de rien du tout.

PERCEVAL – C’est pas comme ça que ça marche Sire. Vous vous êtes comme le caillou. Vous êtes bien fini.

_ARTHUR s’assoit à côté de PERCEVAL. Il a l’air triste. Il prend des galets pour faire des ricochets._

PERCEVAL – J’ai dit quelque chose qu’il fallait pas ?

ARTHUR – Au contraire, Perceval. Au contraire.

_**FERMETURE** _

**5\. INT. LABORATOIRE DE MERLIN – JOUR**

_ARTHUR est de nouveau adulte. Il se rhabille alors que la fumée flotte encore dans la pièce._

MERLIN – Et voilà c’est reparti mon kiki.

ARTHUR – Allez-y mollo sur les expressions.

MERLIN – Ça arrive quand même pas tous les jours.

ARTHUR – Quoi ? Que vous réussissiez un truc ?

MERLIN – Ah non, je voulais juste dire que j’avais trouvé une autre vertu du romarin.

ARTHUR ( _finalement remet sa couronne_ ) – Donc je retourne sur le trône et tout le monde s’en fout.

_**NOIR** _

ARTHUR ( _OVER_ ) – J’aurais bien mieux fait de rester jouer à cache-cache.


End file.
